The present invention relates to a device for silverizing water.
Devices of the above mentioned general type are known in the art. The known silverising device includes a plurality of positive silver-containing electrodes and a plurality of negative electrodes alternatingly arranged in a housing provided with an inlet and an outlet for water. Silver ions produced by the positive electrodes saturate water with silver. In the known devices there are significant problems with its cleaning. The parts of the device become covered with silver deposits, and their removal is difficult. Water can boil in the openings at the inlet and outlet of the device which can lead to a complete interruption of process. The device cannot vary its structure once the device is produced and assembled.